


La era del Alquimista

by NikoRbll07



Category: Serasu
Genre: F/M, hellsing - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoRbll07/pseuds/NikoRbll07
Relationships: Alucard & Seras Victoria





	1. El Final

**H** **ELLSING – "** _**Era del Alquimista** _ **"**

_**Un nuevo enemigo aparece en la vida de Alucard y Serás en su momento más vulnerable para acabar con ellos de la manera más inesperada.** _

**Capítulo 1.-** **El Final**

_Después de que Alucard_ _regresará_ _a la Agencia Hellsing nosotros 3_ _: Integra, Alucard y yo_ _vivimos una era "Pacifica" por así decirlo. Había unos cuantos vampiros que_ _rompían con el orden_ _y como siempre nos mandaban a_ _"_ _sacar la basura_ _" como decía mi maestro Alucard;_ _pero nada comparado con lo sucedido en Londres hace años._

_Seguíamos en equilibrio entre los quebrantadores de nuestros ideales después de todo seguimos siendo la orden de la iglesia protestante…_

_Alucard_ _y yo teníamos más días libres… Haciendo cosas con todos o a veces siendo un poco más solitarios disfrutando de la vida,_ _pero_ _todo era como antes…_

…

_Todo siguió así hasta la Muerte de nuestra Ama, Sir Integra_ _Fairbrook_ _Wingates_ _Hellsing._

_Ella falleció_ _en su_ _vejez, pacíficamente en su cama_ _por un paro cardíaco_ _, incluso parecía que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Pero sin ella terminaría Hellsing, no había otro descendiente del cual estuviéramos enterados, y ella se negó rotundamente a convertirse en una caminante de la noche eterna_ _como nosotros._

_Supongo que nunca pudo dejar su Orgullo_ _de_ _ser Humana_ _o las enseñanzas de su familia sobre la importancia de ser una fiel seguidora de la iglesia protestante._

_Y Alucard_ _siempre_ _Acepto_ _la decisión de su ama._

…

_Alucard y yo_ _luchamos por ella_ _en vida_ _y en_ _su_ _muerte… la respetamos sobre su tumba._

_Como debía ser._

_En su Última voluntad escrito en su Testamento nos dejó todo lo que concernía a la Agencia Hellsing, desde el material hasta los terrenos de Hellsing, en Cuanto algunas otras propiedades fueron divididas para distintos objetivos que Integra tenía en mente._

_Pero la única condición que puso sobre La Agencia Hellsing fue que la persona que la dirigiera después de su defunción fuera yo, Serás Victoria._

_Dejando 4 cartas; Una Para el gobierno británico, Una Para el Vaticano, otra para Alucard y la Última para mí, Serás Victoria._

…

_Cuyo contenido aun no me he atrevo a leer._

…

_La Duda Aun seguía en la mente de Todos_

_¿Qué íbamos a hacer ahora?, Sin integra… ¿Qué pasara con Nosotros?_

_¿Qué pasara con Hellsing?_

_Todos esos sentimientos abundaban en mi cabeza constantemente sin encontrar una respuesta._

…

_La primera noche sin ella, todos los soldados se despidieron y le dieron una despedida como todo_ _un_ _gran general,_ _como ella lo fue en vida;_ _hubo tiros al aire_ _y saludos con el mayor respeto;_ _fue llevada con la bandera de Inglaterra y hubo fuegos artificiales_ _que iluminaron la noche obscura y fría de Londres con muchos colores_ _… fue muy especial y melancólico para todos aquellos que le teníamos respeto y devoción._

_Evidentemente al que más le afecto fue a Alucard… no sé cómo decirlo su Mirada_ _carmesí_ _estaba perdida todo el tiempo… como si hubieran perdido el Brillo…. O Algo así._

_No sé cómo Describirlo._

_Pero estaba preocupada por él_

…

_Alucard estaba en su Sótano, y_ _casi_ _no salía de ahí, a veces me preguntaba si se Alimentaba_ _correctamente y que era lo que hacía Ahí_ _._

_Pero no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿cómo consolarlo?, ¿Qué decir? … Estoy tan confundida, tal vez nunca sea capaz de entender la relación que esos dos_ _alguna vez llevaron_ _, pero debió ser_ _lo suficiente_ _fuerte para derrumbar a alguien como él._

_Los próximos 3 Días fueron Igual…_

_**Victoria se encontraba en el despacho de Integra Viendo desde la ventana a los soldados** _ _**.** _

_**Dio un vistazo al escritorio lleno de papeles que debía revisar y poner al día.** _

_Debido a la Ausencia de Integra trate de hacerme cargo de los Asuntos de Hellsing, pero la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo… fui policía antes de convertirme en un vampiro, pero… (Se rasco la cabeza con desesperación)_

Ahhh no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo manejar esta empresa y de cómo resolver esto, y sin Alucard… - Suspiro la joven victoria - no sé cómo ayudar a que la empresa para que no se derrumbe.

Tranquila Mignonette, no es el fin del mundo… - Dijo con Ironía una voz dentro de la cabeza de Serás Victoria - tendrás toda la eternidad para aprender a manejar la Agencia Hellsing…

¡Ah! (Suspiro) Para ti es Fácil decirlo tú vives en mi cabeza y no tienes obligaciones y no tienes que hacerlo tú mismo – Dijo Fastidiada la Rubia expresándose hacia alguien que no estaba ahí realmente – En cambio Yo estoy Bajo la presión de toda Inglaterra de que Arruine Hellsing, una de las más grandes y ancestrales corporaciones que aniquilan a los seres sobrenaturales que amenazan de destruir el mundo que conocemos hoy en día.

Bueno, Puedes pedirle ayuda a Alucard… ¿no? – Sugirió Pip.

Aún si tuviera el valor para bajar al sótano y preguntarle… mmm - La rubia suspiro y se quedó pensativa por un momento - no estoy segura de que servirá…

¿A qué te refieres Mignonette? – Se cuestionó Pip, sacando un cigarro se du bolsillo derecho de su chamarra.

No soy una Hellsing… y que un vampiro dirija una empresa en contra de los monstruos y vampiros que atacan la Iglesia Protestante; no creo que sea adecuado simplemente eso no tiene sentido, además dudo que Alucard sepa del papeleo o quiera involucrarse en ese tipo de asuntos.

Puede que tengas Razón, Pero asumo que por alguna razón estas a cargo. – Dijo mientras encendía su cigarro y se ponía fumar tranquilamente.

Eso es lo que Integra Hellsing quiso, y sigo sin entender por qué ella… - Se detuvo a reflexionar lo que iba a decir.

¿Crees que venga en la carta que te dejo en el testamento? – Sacando humo de cigarro mientras conversaban.

No lo sé, pero aun no puedo abrirla, sonara infantil, pero… - Entrelazo sus manos y miro al suelo sin parar - Tengo miedo de ver el contenido. Debo preocuparme de otras cosas primero… - Regreso a su compostura de jefa y regreso su mirada a la ventana.

**A lo lejos podía escuchar a los soldados** **aún con 20mts de distancia** **cuestionarse sobre irse o quedarse.**

A eso me refiero Pip…

No quiero sonar pesimista Mignonette, pero esto es "la Fin" – dijo El Soldado

"La Fin..." – Repitió la Rubia

**Entre las paredes apareció una sobra oscura, La habitación de pronto se sintió Fría y el ambiente pesado, Victoria volteo rápidamente detrás suyo** **en guardia** **, y vio a su Amo Alucard, Atravesando la pared.**

**L** **o** **vio** **adentrarse a la habitación** **con sus ojos rojo carmesí,** **en su dirección; sin cambiar su mirada;** **camino hacia ella** **, con la seguridad y sombría que le caracterizaba.**

– Hace mucho que no te veía tan Pesimista, Mujer Policía. – Dijo Alucard

– " _Podría decir lo mismo de Usted_ _,_ _pero no se lo diría_ _en su cara de_ _todos modos_ " – Pensó la rubia.

– (Hum) ¿Acaso has escuchado lo que dicen esos mercenarios y Soldados Mediocres? – Dijo su Maestro mirando a los soldados por la ventana.

**Ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza**

**Sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos** **, temía encontrarse frente a frente con ellos, aunque fuese un vampiro libre de su maestro; para ella seguía siendo una figura de autoridad penetrante y escalofriante que ella no se atrevería a enfrentar.**

– ¿Acaso eres tonta mujer policía?, no les tomes importancia a esos mortales…

… Victoria… ¿Qué paso con llamarme por mi nombre?, no había superado "Mujer Policía" desde hace mucho tiempo…

– es solo que se me olvido tu nombre al ver esa cara de derrotada que tienes.

**Serás solo suspiro** **con fatiga y resignación ante la observación de su maestro porque sabía en el fondo que tenía razón. Y que tal vez ese comentario sínico era para animarla… tal vez**

– Se irán… Dijo Alucard sin hacer contacto visual

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo la rubia más asustada de lo normal

\- La mayoría decidirá por irse, que no te sorprenda.

– ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? – Cuestiono la rubia sin saber que más decirle a su maestro.

– Eso dependerá de ti… no olvidaras que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… Este lugar y todo lo que alguna vez fue de… - El Vampiro hizo una pausa larga mirando al vacío - de Ella, nos lo dejo a nosotros… pero no tienen que amarrarnos eternamente… Si no es lo que tú quieres

**Hablar de ella le sentaba peor de lo que Serás imaginaba** **.**

**Su sombría voz bajaba y sonaba** **amenazante, como si el simple recuerdo de perderla hiciera que sus bajos instintos atacarán a aquel que tuviera cerca para desquitarse.**

– Lo sé, pero… Serás se detuvo por miedo de decir algo fuera de lugar

– No necesitas a parásitos como ellos para encargarte de las misiones que se presenten. Ya que Ahora no hay tanto trabajo como antes.

– Lo se… - Dijo la rubia casi en susurro bajando la mirada.

\- NO lo olvides… No eres como ellos, eres más fuerte de lo que pareces. Si ellos se quieren irse que lo hagan, no necesitamos escoria entre nosotros…

– "Ahora me da más miedo que Antes su Aura es Aterradora, tengo miedo de aquel que lo haga molestar, aunque sea un poco" – Pensó Serás mientras lo veía de reojo.

– y que lo digas Migronette yo estoy temblando de miedo aquí adentro… - Dijo Pip en la cabeza de Serás Sudando mientras temblaba y su mano donde sostenía su cigarro.

– ¿Pasa Algo mujer Policía? - Dijo su maestro mientras la veía directamente a los Ojos.

– N-no Señor. – Dijo la rubia tartamudeando tratando de ocultar su miedo con esfuerzo.

– Alucard entre cerro sus ojos viéndola por unos segundos y luego camino hacia la puerta - Bien, Regreso a mi ataúd. – Dijo como última palabra marchándose.

– Ahhh… - Suspirando de alivio.

**Serás** **quería hablar más con** **él,** **pero se fue antes de que tuviera** **la** **oportunidad** **d** **e Detenerlo.**

– Veas como lo veas no creo que yo mantenga a flote a la Agencia Hellsing por mucho tiempo… ni siquiera soy una buena líder, y sin Alucard no creo que muchos sigan mis órdenes. – Dijo La rubia para si misma.

– Para eso estoy yo confía en mi… Pero para lo demás no creo que te sea muy útil que digamos – Dijo Pip.

**Ambos Suspiraron**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como** **él** **predijo muchos de los soldados y mercenarios comenzaron a irse.**

**Muchos Temían que sin Integra para controlar** **a los vampiros de Alucard y Victoria** **ese lugar sería un rio de sangre** **muy** **pronto** **.**

**Otros nunca les gusto trabajar con monstros así que era su oportunidad de irse** **, sin tener miedo de lo que Integra les fuera a decir.**

**En cuanto a otros, ya no querían poner sus vidas en riesgo en misiones** **peligrosas.**

**Así que Se fueron marchando uno tras otro** **, h** **hasta que Serás se quedó con un total de 50 hombre** **s** **.**

Pip Dentro de la cabeza de Serás Chiflo de manera descendiente - Fuiiii eso fue rápido. – Diciéndole a Serás.

– Gracias por Animarme, Pip… - Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo.

Pip Saco un Cigarro y lo encendió - Lo siento… todo saldrá bien, Ya verás. ¿Te sientes Mejor? – Se cuestionó el Comandante.

– De Algo a nada al menos aún tenemos gente que trabaje para nosotros, ¿No lo crees Así? – Trato de consolarse a si misma.

– Si, Al menos...es una ventaja diría yo. – Siguió el comandante para calmar a la vampiresa.

– y deja de fumar dentro de mí, quieres... nunca me han gustado los cigarrillos.

– Esto me mantiene calmado para ayudarte Mignonette.

– lo dejare pasar por alto por un tiempo, está bien.

.

.

.

**Era Media noche y Serás caminaba por los pasillos** **de la sombría agencia Hellsing**

**Cansada y** **Hundida en sus pensamientos** **sobre lo que debería hacer sobre Hellsing,** **hasta que lo vio** **en la distancia.**

**Una figura obscura parado junto a la cripta de Integra Hellsing, observando el nombre de la misma absorto en pensamientos pasados**

**Era su maestro.**

**Alucard seguía Ahí** **;** **como todas las noches** **anteriores.**

…

**Ella** **Sabía que era repetitivo, pero…**

**Tenía** **que ponerle un Alto.**

**Talvez él quería hablar con alguien** **y**

**Desahogarse y seguir adelante con su "vida" …**

**O algo así…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Serás Respiro hondo** **buscando el valor de enfrentar a su maestro.**

"Debo hacerlo… Solo espero no morir en el proceso" – Pensó Serás al ver a su maestro ahí, y corrió hacia el sin pensarlo más. (Corrió hasta Alucard)

**El no parcia sorprendido de verla a su lado** **; es más** **La había escuchado desde hace unos minuto** **s** **Deambulando por el castillo** **; talvez algún día le diría lo descuidadamente ruidosa que era con los pies arrastrando los por todo es pasillo.**

– Maestro… - Dijo Serás tratando de encontrar las palabras Adecuadas que decirle.

Serás… Me voy a ir… - Dijo seriamente el vampiro mirándola a los ojos

– ¡Ehhhh!

**Fin del Capitulo**


	2. Esto es un adios?

**Capítulo 2.- ¿Es un Adiós?**

– Maestro… - Dijo la Rubia

– Serás… Me voy a ir…

– Ehhhh!

**Un silencio se hizo entre Ambos**

– ¿A dónde?, Ahhh… ¿Porque? – Se cuestionó la rubia dando unos pasos para atrás.

– Es Difícil de Explicar… - Cerrando los Ojos.

–"Creo que lo entiendo, pero…" – Pensó la rubia

– En cuanto el lugar, creo que regresare a Transilvania…

– ¿Transilvania?

– Pareces un Eco… Mujer Policía.

Si tiene razón, lo siento Maestro…

**Alucard se Quedó callado de nuevo**

**Serás** **Victoria** **Sabía que no iba a poderle** **sacarle más información** **nada más allá de eso**

**Así que trato de aliviar el Ambiente**

– Ah Ya veo, Vas a una charla para vampiros anónimos en Rumania sobre el consumo excesivo de sangre O+ Mesclada con vino ¿o algo así?, (Sonriendo le) no tienes por qué escondérmelo… sabemos que es grave tu adicción a ese tipo de sangre.

Algo Así… mujer policía.

No soy buena con las bromas…

_**Sabía que ella trataba de animarlo, era torpe; pero se preocupaba por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor sobre todo de aquellas personas que la rodeaban, como él y los trabajadores de Hellsing.** _

_**Sonrió ante su dulzura.** _

_**Y sin darse cuenta de sus acciones rozó delicadamente su mejilla con su mano derecha.** _

_**Ambos estaban sorprendidos** _

_**Alucard no era una persona cariñosa** _

_**Cuando se dio cuenta retiro su mano y ella solo bajo la miraba.** _

– Creo que necesitaras un Avión de la Compañía que te lleve Allá, a ti y tu Ataúd.

–Te lo encargo. – Dijo Alucard mientras regresaba su mirada a la tumba de Integra.

– Así que esto es un Adiós… - Dijo con melancolía la joven rubia.

– No… Nos veremos de nuevo, Además no creo que Mueras o Envejezcas antes de que vuelva a verte. – Menciono el vampiro mirándola fijamente con sus ojos escarlata.

– No lo haré.

– bien. – Dijo Sonriendo levemente el vampiro.

**El sol Comenzaba a verse en el Horizonte**

**Serás veía como su maestro miraba el atardecer con sus ojos carmesí y se hundían ante la melancolía que le causa el mismo.**

**Siempre que ella lo veía así, sentía un nudo en el estómago.**

– Sera mejor que vaya preparando todo para que te marches… - La rubia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

– ¿y tú Serás? ... ¿qué es lo que decides hacer? – La rubia se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de su maestro y pensó por un momento la respuesta.

– Me quedare aquí… Mantener a Hellsing a flote; Así es como será hasta que vuelvas.

\- Perfecto...

– Nos Vemos Luego…Maestro.

**Volvieron a Hellsing**

**Cada quien encargándose de** **Sus asuntos**

**Alucard se Alistaba mientras**

**Serás Arreglaba todo para su partida en la noche**

**Tamo el auricular del teléfono para hacer una llamada, pero se arrepintió y cuando colgó dejo caer el auricular con fuerza.**

_No podía con ello_

_No era tan fuerte como aparentaba_

_Primero Integra_

_Sus Hombres_

_Y Luego él_

…

_¿Por qué se empeñaban en Alejarse de Ella?_

…

_¿Acaso a nadie le importaba?_

_Ella o sus sentimientos_

…

_No ven que me siento abandonada_

– por una parte, lo Entiendo… de verdad lo hago…Necesita Tiempo, como yo lo hice cuando… - Sus manos tocaron su frente tratando de borrar un mal recuerdo de su memoria.

**Una imagen del funeral con 2 Atules enfrente de una niña rubia nublo su mente.**

\- pero es Injusto… Yo no tengo la Culpa de todo lo que está pasando, sé que debo ser comprensiva, pero merezco el mismo trato de los demás ¿no?

– Serás… - Susurro Pip dentro de su cabeza.

– Estaré bien, él lo dijo, no es una Despedida… Volverá y creo en eso… creo en su palabra.

**No es que ella tardara en Arreglar todo, tenía el Helicóptero listo** **a su disposición ya que era uno de los dueños.**

**Hizo unas llamadas a los Aeropuertos de Rumania** **, para verificar el aterrizaje de un avión privado que iba desde Inglaterra con ciertos artefactos especiales.**

**Un Ataúd, sangre, y armas de fuego.**

**Y tenía un pasaporte falso de** **Alucard** **…** **Actualizado obviamente** **, dado que integra siempre lo tenía a su disposición por cualquier misión que pudiera alejarlo a tierras apartadas más allá de Inglaterra.**

**Solo esperaban la caída de la noche para que Partiera** **.**

**Solo hacia 4 horas para allá** **, pero sabía que a su maestro le gustaba viajar más de noche.**

…

– bueno ya subieron tu ataúd, te deje algunas bolsas de sangre en ese mini refrigerador, junto con tu vino y… Amm también aquí tienes tu pasaporte y el permiso de tus armas… Y no sé si te sirva, pero reserve una habitación de hotel, por si quieres quedarte ahí… no olvides que tienes tarjetas, lo que Integra nos daba por nuestras misiones y otros gastos… aunque no lo usábamos… ahora podría serte de mucha utilidad. – Decía nerviosa la rubia sin notar que hablaba algo rápido y con muchos movimientos en las manos.

– La humanidad ha avanzado mucho, con dinero en un pedazo de plástico. – Dijo el Vampiro mientras veía la tarjeta de crédito como un objeto extraño.

– siempre has sido tan pasado de moda… Amm hablando de eso, sé que suena a una orden … pero no lo es… podrías escribirme de vez en cuando, nuestra telepatía no es de banda ancha y bueno quisiera saber si estás bien…

– Hum ¿Preocupándote por tu viejo maestro? – Dijo Alucard Tratando de no soltar una risa nerviosa

– Por favor esto es en serio, si necesitas algo… o ayuda en algo…

– Está Bien, Cada vez que pueda… trataré de escribirte algo.

– Bueno Ya parte… o amanecerá si seguimos charlando con esta tranquilidad…

– Si… - Dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos como luego era costumbre suya.

**Alucard Sacudió el cabello de victoria y le dio una cálida sonrisa** **, por un momento ambos viajaron al pasado en la batalla donde hizo exactamente lo mismo.**

**Tras unos segundos ambos volvieron a la realidad.**

**Alucard** **Bajo la cabeza como símbolo de respeto** **hacia ella.**

**Y ella hizo lo mismo.**

**Las aspas del helicóptero se entendieron**

**Y** **él camino hacia su destino y dio un último vistazo a su pupila y** **se subió al helicóptero…**

**Marchándose se Hellsing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Serás vio a su maestro** **partir Con melancolía**

**Sintiendo un terrible dolor en su pecho, le extraño ya que ella estaba prácticamente muerta.**

– Cuídate mucho…

**Sintió un escalofrió** **por su partida**

… **o…**

**Talvez era la primera vez que** **sentía miedo a quedarse sola**

…

**Los días fueron pasando y su ausencia era más notoria a cada** **día**

**A veces se quedaba despierta sin salir de su ataúd y se quedaba mirando el vacío y se daba cuenta que …**

**No escuchaba sus** **carcajadas siniestras haciendo eco en la mansión Hellsing…**

**Ni aparecía de la nada** **traspasando las paredes sin importar la privacidad ni discreción de su persona.**

**O se metía en sus pensamientos sin su permiso** **, para mostrar su autoritarismo.**

**No lo hacía a menudo, pero…** **a veces parecía que no podía saciar su curiosidad ante ella o otros que le intrigaban**

**Extrañaba hasta lo más mínimo de él,** **Y al mismo tiempo le frustrada tener ese tipo de pensamientos.**

…

**Lo extrañaba mucho pero no lo Admitiría, y mucho menos con él.**

Señorita… ( _Una hermosa chica de cabellera negra rizada y ojo gris entro al despacho de integra interrumpiendo los pensamientos de serás_ ) - dijo la Joven

Hola Scarlett… ( _La miro perpleja_ ) ¿Sucede Algo? – Dijo Serás

Llego una carta para usted Señorita

¿Cuantas veces te lo he dicho? ( _Suspirando y soltando los papeles que tenía en la mano hacia el escritorio_ ) Solo basta con Serás…

**Serás tomo la carta**

**Y vio el remitente: A.**

…

( _Susurro_ ) ¿Alucard? ( _Sonrió de Oreja a Oreja_ ) Está bien Scarlett, puedes retirarte

Claro Señorita, con permiso. ( _Serás la vio felizmente negando con la cabeza_ )

–" _Tal parece que me costara trabajo quitarle esa maña de llamarme señorita."_ _Pensó Serás._

**Abrió la carta como si hubiera recibido**

**Un presente navideño en su niñez** **,**

**Rompió la envoltura tratando de no dañar** **El contenido**

**Con el Abrecartas, pero dejaba las esquinas mordidas.**

…

_Me reporto Chica policía:_

_Al parecer no ha cambiado mucho el ambiente de Transilvania_

_Sigue siendo frio, oscuro y deprimente_

_Tal y como lo recuerdo._

_En cuanto a mi estadía, opte por volver al sótano de mi vieja casa_

_Donde creo que nadie podrá molestarme_

_He reservado un Locker en el correo de la oficina postal para mantenernos en contacto, le dejo la dirección._

_Atte. A_

Serás - ¿Casa?, Si claro… tiene un castillo ¿No?… supongo, pero bueno su carta no me dice mucho, tal como es él supongo… Al menos esta bien… Lo siento en su forma de escribir.

**Serás Saco unas hojas Blancas de su ahora escritorio**

**Y comenzó a escribir una carta para su maestro**

_Para A:_

_¿Ha?, Eso es todo, Supongo que estaba Ocupado para escribir,_ _¡pasaron semanas!, Además_ _de ser muy extenso en sus Textos… Por aquí está todo bien, He conseguido algunos hombres más y hay otros especializados en camino,_ _Algunos no tienen mucha experiencia, pero debo admitir que son lo bastante valientes como para unirse a estas misiones._ _En cuanto al clima (No creo que sea relevante) es como cualquier día, Lluvioso y Ruidoso_ _,_ _Supongo que debo mencionarlo ya que usted lo hizo. Me imagino que es muy Interesante estar allá_ _de nuevo_ _… Trate de contarme_ _de cómo es su país_ _en la próxima carta._

_Atte. SV_

**Serás sello la carta y mando hablar a Scarlett a través de un teléfono.**

– Scarlett me harías el favor de mandar esto al correo, lo más pronto que puedas por favor. – Estirando la mano con la carta para que Scarlett la tomara.

– Por supuesto señorita, podría hacerlo yo misma si usted gusta- _tomando la carta que Serás extendía en su mano_ \- debo ir por la despensa para los empleados de Hellsing que se están acabando en la bodega y si no le molesta me gustaría comer afuera…

– No me molesta, adelante, te lo encargo y hazme saber de cualquier cosa que tengas duda o problema por teléfono.

– Muchas gracias, señorita. - Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del despacho

– Buen provecho.

– Gracias Señorita.

**Serás la miro irse con entusiasmo a su almuerzo**

– Que envidia… - Susurro la Rubia.

– ¿Qué podrías envidiarle a esa mujer, Mignonette?, es guapa, inteligente y de confianza por lo que hemos visto en estas semanas, pero tú la superas en todo eso y mucho más…

– Bueno envidio su humanidad talvez… hay ventajas en ser… bueno lo que soy, pero no sabes cuánto extraño la comida… el sabor de un chocolate caliente, o el crujir de unas papas fritas…

– Puede ser cierto y te entiendo créeme mira estoy vivo dentro de ti, pero tu vivirás más tiempo que ella y tienes otras ventajas… ¿no lo crees?

– Tiempo… algo gracioso no lo crees, me sobra el tiempo, pero no sé qué hacer con Él.

– Bueno mientras tu secretaria fue a hacer esos encargos deberías apurarse a revisar los nuevos archivos de actividades, y luego pasar un tiempo para entrenar un poco con la nueva tropa antes de la siguiente misión. Creo que están a punto de Llegar.

– Bueno hubo un pequeño aumento de zombis dirigidos por un vampiro a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque no hay información sobre él, no parece una gran amenaza, pero puedo acabar con ese vampiro y sus Amigos sola.

– No, pero Necesitaremos ayuda con los zombis pueden ser muchos además ellos ganarían experiencia y respeto hacia ti, aunque ¿No te parece algo raro?

¿Raro? Un vampiro tratando de dominar una ciudad pequeña al norte de Londres… No lo creo, hay muchos vampiros que se creen superiores a los seres humanos, y tratan de hacer su reinado en ciudades pequeñas y luego expandirse…. Para llenar un complejo de poder y egocentrismo, Lo hemos visto varias veces.

– No me refiero a eso, se cómo son, pero usualmente lo hacen lo más apartado de Hellsing que se puedan ya que conocen la existencia ya sea de la orden de los Iscariote o la nuestra que es Hellsing.

– Tal vez Sea un Vampiro Nuevo en esto, recién creado o un extranjero muy lejano fuera del radar que desconoce de la ubicación exacta de estas organizaciones.

– Puede ser que sea solo un Amateurs o solo me estoy volviendo un poco paranoico, pero no me da buena espina, tengo un extraño presentimiento.

– Ser paranoico es bueno en ciertos casos Pip, pero ahora debemos buscar una forma de instruir a los nuevos reclutas como me dijiste, no estaremos solos y si vemos algo extraño daremos la orden de retirada.

– Hablando de instruir a los nuevos no crees que deberías aparecer atravesando una pared como Alucard para que crean en esto, creando miedo y respeto.

\- Hahahaha los mataré de un susto antes de que empiecen a trabajar, como a tu grupo hace años…

¡No!, No estábamos muertos de miedo! Pero... Nunca lo olvidaré, Ahhh que bellos recuerdos… ¿No lo crees?

– Sí que lo son… - Dijo con melancolía Serás - Bueno Vámonos, Algo se me ocurrirá de camino.

– andando…

**Fin Capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- Entrenamiento Interrumpido**

**El atardecer caía en la obscuridad y Serás regresaba**

**a la oficina de integra completamente agotada.**

Creo que nos fue bien con los nuevos reclutas ¿No?, después de esa "demostración", no hicieron muchas preguntas y creo que varios de ellos tienen potencial, ¿No lo crees Migronette? – Dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza de Serás.

– Yo igual lo creo… el capitán se ve hábil, esperemos que todo salga bien mañana.

¿Segura que quieres que me vaya con ustedes? O ¿Sería mejor que me quedara en Hellsing a protegerla como tu sombra? – pregunto preocupado Pip.

No lo sé, la misión será en la noche y está cerca de Hellsing. No creo que haya mucho problema, pero lo consultare con la almohada ¿Ok? – Dijo la Rubia.

– Veras como todo sale bien Migronette, Bueno me voy a apagar un momento, necesito descansar… - Dijo la voz bostezando.

– claro, descansa… Yo también creo que me iré a la cama, Mañana será un largo dia.

– Buenas Noches Migronette

– Buenas Noches Pip

_**Aunque Pip fuera una extensión de ella su energía tenía un límite y necesitaba tiempo para reponerse.** _

_**A veces se preguntaba si las personas a su alrededor la daban por loca ya que a veces hablaba con Pip como si estuviera frente a ella, pero como nadie podía verlo u oírlo a menos que este quisiera, saliera de su cuerpo o tomara control del cuerpo de ella con su permiso nadie lo notaria, así que solo parecía una chica hablándole a la nada y respondiendo sé cómo una vampira lunática.** _

– Hahahaha debo ser todo un fenómeno. Si mi maestro me viera… - Se dijo a si misma la vampiresa.

_**Sonrió y se paró recta imitando a Alucard de manera graciosa** _

– "Mujer policía, no seas tonta puedes hablar con tus extensiones desde tu cabeza sin usar esa bocaza, pero dado tu intelecto supongo que es inevitable verte como una loca frente a todos".

_**Serás comenzó a reír sola por un momento, pero sus risas secaron casi al instante al recordar a su maestro.** _

– Siempre molestando ... y ahora no está aquí para hacerlo. Realmente lo Extraño más de lo que imagine… - Se entristeció la vampiresa y guardo silencio mientras miraba el piso.

**Serás suspiro y se recostó en su Ataúd**

**Desde que Alucard se fue todo era diferente para ella, a veces se preguntaba si él la extrañaba también, Si tan siquiera aparecería en sus pensamientos 1 vez al día …**

**Sin Embargo, ella en cambio últimamente ella había experimentado algunos sueños con respecto a su maestro, de manera algo constante.**

**La imagen de Serás recostada sobre su Ataúd mientras Alucard aparecía de la nada y se acercaba a su rostro con esa mirada fría y penetrante carmesí… como si buscara ver su alma.**

**Hasta que su mano fría toma su babilla con fuerza y la empuja bruscamente hacia su boca, besándola de una manera indecente.**

– Porque tengo ese tipo de sueños, me daría vergüenza que Pip los viera. Aunque dudo que se meta en mi privacidad de esa manera, eso creo… Basta de eso, solo debo despejar mi mente y concentrarme en lo que haré mañana. – La rubia se golpeó ambas mejillas con las manos y camino hacia su habitación a descansar.

**Al día siguiente**

**Cuando cayó el atardecer**

**El equipo Hellsing se preparaba a para atacar al vampiro**

**Equipándose de Su uniforme y de las armas correspondientes de Hellsing**

– Scarlett te encargo Hellsing mientras volvemos, estaremos en contacto por la radio, por si se nos ofrece algo, ¿De acuerdo? –La Rubia le dijo a la secretaria saliendo de la mansión Hellsing, mientras esta le entregaba una botella obscura - y Gracias por esto.

– De nada, Por supuesto señorita victoria. – Tomado la botella vacía.

– Entonces nos vámonos. – Dijo por última vez la rubia a su secretaria.

– Con cuidado Señorita, y mucha suerte.

– Gracias.

**Serás subió a una camioneta blindada de color gris oscuro junto con un equipo de 20 soldados.**

**Todos con el uniforme gris de Hellsing que los caracterizaba y sin mencionar que están armados hasta los dientes.**

**A excepción del capitán de la tropa.**

– ¿No crees que es arriesgado cargar con tampoco equipo, después de lo que le dije Capitán? – Dijo extrañada y un tanto molesta la vampiresa.

– Hum, pues para mi es mejor tener el menor equipo para moverme con mayor facilidad, pero si la escuche señora. – Mostrando un revolver oculto en su uniforme.

– Hum… - Dijo haciendo un puchero infantil y mirando hacia el otro lado lo cual hizo sonreír un poco al capitán.

**Flash back**

**Serás les había demostrado su fuerza brutal alzando el cañón con una mano y mostrando una velocidad sobre humana.**

**Esperando las típicas reacciones asustadas de los presentes.**

…

**Aunque había uno de ellos que la miraba diferente**

**Un hombre aproximadamente de 32 años, cabello negro azulado gasta los hombros en capas y muy alborotado, barba de candado, piel clara con ojos azules.**

**Su mirar más allá de una sorpresa comenzó a tornarse de curiosidad.**

**Lo cual hizo que Serás se pusiera nerviosa**

**¿Qué es lo que le miraba?, ¿En qué pensaba exactamente?**

**Pero algo en ella le decía que era diferente que el resto tanto en mentalidad como en habilidad.**

– Aquí en Hellsing nos aseguramos de mantener a él orden y exterminar con aquellos que la rompan, esta agencia es un orgullo para Inglaterra y así mismo debe respetarse usando el uniforme correspondiente, así como las armas que se van a emplear solo y cuando se les mande usarlas. AQUÍ aprenderán su uso y su mantenimiento. ¿Alguna Duda? – Dijo la rubia muy formalmente ante el nuevo grupo de Hellsing.

– No Señor – Dijeron todos coordinados.

– Bien, Regresen el equipo a donde corresponde, mañana tendremos un entrenamiento en el Campo real, así que descansen y nos vemos a las 6:00 am. para partir.

– ¡Si Señor!

**Serás Se Acercó a Un Señor de Cabello negro Antes que este se fuera a dejar sus Cosas**

– Disculpe, Es usted el capitán ¿cierto? – Pregunto la rubia dirigiéndose al hombre de cabello negro.

– Así es, Christopher Evanston. Sra. – Dijo mientras se ponía firme ante ella.

– Sr. Evanston, asumo que conoce a la mayoría de la tropa.

– Puede decirme Christopher si gusta Sra. Y si los conozco a todos desde hace Años…

– Me quedare con Capitán Evanston por ahora, Me imagino que sabe de lo que son capaces…sus Habilidades y sus Defectos.

– Así es. – Dijo el hombre sin duda en sus palabras.

– Al ser su capitán usted está a cargo de sus movimientos, si no estoy usted es responsable de cada uno de ellos y de su seguridad, me entiende. – Dijo Serás seriamente al capitán, sin apartar el contacto visual.

– De Acuerdo, Sra. – El capitán se quedó un momento en silencio mirándola fijamente.

\- Dígame ¿Con que habilidades cuenta, capitán?

– Hum. Estoy seguro que leyó mi expediente con determinación, Señora. – Dijo con una voz un tanto altanera.

– Quisiera oírlo de su boca si no le molesta.

\- Amm, se usar desde un simple cuchillo hasta un lanzacohetes, Vehículos, helicópteros etc. soy el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero habilidad preferida son las cuchillas y la que más empleo en combate.

– ¿Cuchillas? No cree que es peligroso dado los enemigos que tendrás de ahora en adelante Capitán, es un tanto difícil de vencer a un vampiro o un ghoul en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le recomiendo cualquier arma de fuego para su defensa y la del grupo. – La rubia se dio la vuelta y planeaba irse.

– Supongo que es verdad su hipótesis, lo sería así si no fuera rápido.

– Si te enfrentarás a alguien como yo, créeme tendrías bastantes problemas. – Dijo sin voltearse.

– ¿Usted lo cree?... – Serás se volteo y regreso al contacto visual.

– Lo Sé.

– Ya veremos… Sra. – Serás solo suspiro.

Descanse Capitán.

**Fin** **Flash back**

\- Bien si están Todos listos ya vámonos – Dijo la Rubia.

**Todos subieron a bordo de la vagoneta blindada y se sentaron en sus puestos**

**Rumbo a una ciudad a las afuera de Londres llamada St. Jones Wood**

**Lo Cual les tomaría 2Hrs de Camino.**

**En el Cual muchos de los Soldados se mostraban Algo nerviosos**

**Y contaban sobre las posibles cosas que podrían ver en ese lugar de la manera más discreta**

**Pero era inútil, Serás podía escuchar muy bien sus conversaciones y pensamientos.**

– _Es obvio que estén nerviosos, es su primera misión y con vampiros. Solo espero que todo Salga bien._ Pensó la Rubia.

– _Saldrá lo mejor que podamos, estamos juntos en esto._ – Pip la animaba dentro de su cabeza.

– Gracias Pip…

– ¿Dijo Algo Sra.? – Dijo el capitán Evanston.

– ¡¿Eh?!, No, no es Nada importante.

– Ya Vamos a llegar, Sra.

– Gracias. Bien de Acuerdo atención todos, no se separen permanezcan juntos y si por algún motivo nos llegamos a separar procuren permanezcan en grupos de mínimo 4 personas, miren siempre a su alrededor con armas listas y no olviden que los tiros siempre son en la Cabeza, ¿Entendido?

– Si Señor – Dijeron todos coordinados en la respuesta.

– Que inicie el Entrenamiento.

**Todos bajaron del vehículo y se pusieron en posición detrás de Serás y el capitán Evanston**

– Caminen Juntos y vigilen todos los Ángulos. – Los guiaba la rubia.

**Al Adentrarse un poco en la ciudad comenzaron a escucharse algunos sonidos de ghouls en las cercanías**

– Están Cerca, Preparados. – Decía Serás mirando a su alrededor.

**Entre los Arboles comenzaron a Salir varios Ghouls a Atacarlos**

– ¡Fuego!

**Varios de Ellos reaccionaron Rápido y abrieron fuego mientras otros**

**Se quedaron paralizados ante la situación**

**Serás se movía rápido para ayudarlos, y para su sorpresa el capitán Evanston**

**Le seguía el ritmo**

– _Quien lo diría sí que es rápido, para ser un humano_. – Pensó la rubia

**De un momento a otro el capitán Evanston le lanzo una daga que paso cerca de su mejilla**

**Y golpeo a un ghoul detrás de ella justo entra las cejas del mismo**

– ¿Sorprendida?

– Solo un poco, pero gracias…

**Los Ghouls parecían aumentar en vez de disminuir**

**Y sentía que si permanecían ahí más tiempo estarían rodeados**

– Muy bien, sepárense en grupo y rodeen este bosque hasta llegar a ese edificio, tomaremos algo de tiempo distrayéndolos ahí. ¡Capitán! tome el control, yo iré con el vampiro que está en el edificio de allá. - Serás señalo el edificio más alto de esa pequeña ciudad

– De acuerdo. – Dijo el Capitán Evanston

\- Resistan mientras regreso, y no se separen ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Si Señor!

– Suerte. – Le susurro el Capitán Evanston.

– Nos Vemos, Cuídelos por favor.- Le dijo por último la Rubia.

**Serás Salió volando hacia en edificio entrando por una ventana**

**Rompiéndola a unos 3 pisos de la cima**

– Había bastantes Migronette – Le confeso Pip dentro de su cabeza, mientras cargaba su pistola.

– Lo sé, por eso debemos derrocar a este vampiro pronto y regresar a ayudarlos.

– Creo que siento su presencia… - Dijo en seco Pip.

– Si… Parece que no es cualquier vampiro… como creía.

**Un Sonido hueco los espanto a ambos**

**Y giraron a disparar al ruido de inmediato**

**Pero solo era una rata**

– ¡Ah! … ¡Que Asqueroso! – Grito la rubia dando un pequeño salto para atrás.

– ¡No grites por solo una rata! Nos vamos a delatar. – La regaño fuertemente Pip.

– Lo siento me altere, pero no debes gritarme así solo por un pequeño susto.

– Un pequeño susto, ¡tú grito se escuchó hasta Hellsing!

– ¡Ya Cállate Pip!

**Una Bala desviada les Aviso que el enemigo ya sabía de su presencia.**

**Serás Se lanzó hacia una habitación usando la pared como escudo.**

– ¡Shh! – Pip Guardo Silencio - Creo que ya sabe que estamos aquí… prepárate.

Ok

**Serás saco una metralleta grande, y espero a la señal de Pip**

**Ya que Él estaba asomándose para descubrir la ubicación del Vampiro.**

– Está en las escaleras de emergencia que dan al 9 Piso, no logro ver más que parte de su ropa.

– Bueno, A la cuenta de 3 disparamos está bien, 1, 2, 3

**Serás salió de la habitación y comenzó a disparar**

**Pero sabía que no le había hecho daño.**

…

**De repente el vampiro encapuchado le lanzo un escritorio**

**Que la regreso al cuarto donde estaba y se impactó en una pared**

**y parte de una ventana y la pared**

**Rompiéndola y lastimándose un poco la espalda.**

– ¿Estas Bien Serás? – Dijo Preocupado Pip.

– SIP, Ehhhh solo me duele un poco la espalda, que suerte que no salimos por la ventana, Hahahaha.

– No es momento para reír, pero parece que no quiere que veamos su rostro, ¿No lo crees?

– No estoy Segura de ello… - Viendo el escombro en su ropa.

– Subió al 9 Piso, vamos a seguirlo…

– Está Bien… Auch… Creo que estoy fuera de Forma. – Dijo serás mientras se levantaba y sacudía su parte trasera con la mano derecha.

**Serás corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia y se subió al 9 Piso**

…

**Mientras tanto los Soldados en el Edificio pequeño**

**Seguían combatiendo a los ghouls, que ya estaban disminuyendo**

**Mientras el capitán veía angustiado el edificio donde estaba Serás**

\- ¿Qué sucede Capitán? – Dijo uno de los soldados a su lado.

– Tsk, Creo que la Srta. Tiene Problemas… - Dijo el Capitán Evanston mientras seguía mirando la ventana que Serás rompió con su cuerpo.

– Nosotros Ya casi terminamos aquí Capitán, Estaremos Bien – Dijo el Soldado a su lado.

– Si, Confié en nosotros… - Dijeron otros soldados

– Se los encargo, Ahora Vuelvo.

– ¡Si Señor!

**El capitán Evanston corrió hacia edificio y comenzó a subir**

…

**Mientras Serás salía de las escaleras con cautela y vio que al final del pasillo**

**Estaba el vampiro ocultándose en una capa, viendo hacia el otro lado**

**Serás le apunto y le disparo sin pensarlo 2 veces**

**Pero la bala casi al llegar a su cabeza, el vampiro se volteo**

**Y la tomo con su mano.**

**Serás y Pip se quedaron un poco asombrados por su velocidad**

**Un Vampiro Amateur no sería capaz de girar tan rápido**

**sin tener experiencia en el campo de batalla.**

– Dejemos los juegos a un Lado… Serás. – Dijo una voz Áspera y muy baja con cierto eco debajo de la capa que lo cubría.

\- ¿Quién Eres?, ¿Cómo sabes mi Nombre? – Pregunto extrañada la Vampiresa.

– Esta es la Primera vez que nos vemos, pero tenemos un Amigo en Común… - Replico el encapuchado.

– ¿Un Amigo?

**Fin del Capitulo**


	4. Vampiro Encapuchado

**Capítulo 4.- Vampiro Encapuchado**

– Dejemos los juegos a un Lado… Serás

\- ¿Quién Eres?, ¿Cómo sabes mi Nombre?

– Esta es la Primera vez que nos vemos, pero tenemos un Amigo en Común…

– ¿Un Amigo?... ¿Quien?

– Lo Sabrás muy Pronto, Srta. Serás Victoria…

Dime lo que Sabes, ¡Ahora! – Dijo la rubia apuntándole a la espalda.

– No Quiero Arruinar la Sorpresa, Así que solo te diré el mensaje que me dio para ti.

– ¿Y es…? – Pregunto la rubia algo harta de sus misterios.

– El Alquimista me manda por ti.

– ¿El Alquimista?

**Lanzo un objeto hacia ella**

– ¡¿Qué es eso?!

– ¡Una Granda de Luz!, ¡Cuidado! – Dijo Pip en la cabeza de serás.

**La granada exploto y los ojos de Serás se vieron afectados**

**Y solo podía ver todo blanco.**

– No veo nada Pip… - Pensó la Rubia.

**Solo sintió como la empujaron contra la pared**

**con tanta fuerza que esta se quebró**

– ¡AHHH! Eso dolió… Todo sigue muy borroso Pip – Dijo la Rubia para Pip.

– Trata de concentrarte en tus otros sentidos, Mignonette o estaremos en problemas…

Lo sé, pero por el momento no hay que…

**Serás se movió antes de recibir otro golpe**

**Rodando en el suelo hacia el otro lado.**

– Eso es Migronette, el efecto durara unos minutos, debemos resistir – Dijo Pip.

– Demonios, es demasiado rápido, Incluso para alguien como nosotros. ¿Cómo Puede ser posible?

**En milisegundos sintió que la volvieron a empujar hacia otra pared**

**sintiendo el concreto roto en sus manos y pies.**

Me siento Mareada Pip… - Dijo Serás mientras trataba de ver algo.

Esto es Extraño... Ninguna Granada nos había afectado de esta manera. – Mostrando Asombro Pip.

Ya empiezo a ver Sombras… - Dijo la Rubia.

¿Sombras?

**Pip vio a través de los ojos de Serás sin salir de su cuerpo para no mostrarse ante el enemigo**

**Si ellos no sabían de su existencia podría ser una ventaja para ambos.**

**Pero era cierto lo poco que se podía ver era una sombra a lo lejos.**

**Pip la miro sin perderle la vista por varios segundos, mientras Serás descansaba**

**y justo en un descuido lo noto.**

**Un extraño sobresaliente entre la sombra.**

¡Ha!, Por eso es tan Rápido, es una Ilusión que crean en sincronía, esos son 2 vampiros atacando a alta velocidad, por eso los golpes son el 2 de fuertes.

¿Son 2?, ¿Estás Seguro? – pregunto la rubia

100% Migronette – Dijo Pip mientras soltaba el cigarro que tenía en la mano y tronaba los dedos de sus manos.

Bien, ¡Debemos resistir un poco más para que veamos con más claridad y atacar!

¿Y crees que podamos resistir otros golpes como estos?, Nunca me había sentido tan débil, y no creo que sean por los golpes, talvez esa granada tenía algo especial, siento como me tiemblan las piernas.

Serás no estoy segura que están tramando, pero si no atacamos rápido estaremos en serios problemas y ¡A menos que quieras que ataquemos a la nada esperando golpearlo de pura suerte!, ¡Hay que pensar en algo y Rápido!

Sí, pero… ¿Qué? – Se preguntó la Rubia con mucho estrés.

¡Cuidado!

**Un objeto brillante paso por la mejilla de serás.**

**Sin poder esquivarlo le dejo un rasguño que comenzó a sangrar un poco.**

**A los pocos segundos sintió que alguien la empujaba con todo su cuerpo hacia atrás.**

Soy yo Señora, no vaya a atacarme.

¿Capitán Evanston? – Dijo Dudosa, pero comenzó a ver con claridad y vio que en efecto se trataba del capitán que estaba delante de ella.

Si Señora, Vamos no tendremos Mucho tiempo. – Dijo el capitán mientras colocaba su mano en la cintura y pasaba su brazo sobre su cuello para ayudarla a parase.

¿Eh? – Serás volvió la mirada mientras salían de la habitación y logro ver a los vampiros llenos de varias cuchillas del capitán Evanston.

**Caminaron hasta las escaleras de Emergencia para salir del edificio**

**Pero los vampiros los alcanzaron a mitad del camino.**

**Ambos Vampiros regresaron algunas de las dagas del capitán hacia ellos.**

¡Cuidado! – Dijo la rubia mientras empujaba al capitán por las escaleras y lo cubría con su cuerpo, recibiendo algunas dagas en su espada.

**Y casi al llegar al suelo Serás metió la mano en la chaqueta de Evanston**

**Y saco un revolver, Giro tan rápido que los vampiros no pudieron evitar salir lastimados por las balas.**

**Y después de eso inmediatamente ambos cayeron al suelo.**

Al menos me hizo caso en traer un Arma…

Pero, ¿cómo?

¡Vamos muévete! – Dijo la rubia Molesta.

Ah, Y.…ya voy – dijo el capitán tartamudeando al notar el cuerpo de Serás sobre el suyo, de una manera muy comprometedora.

**Levanto al capitán de su camisa sin nada de esfuerzo y lo guio cerca de la salida.**

**Sabía que esos vampiros los seguían. Y al ver la puerta se le ocurrió una idea.**

Corre hacia la puerta y cuando llegues saca el extintor y lánzalo en el aire en mi dirección.

… - El capitán lo Dudo.

No hagas preguntas y ve, yo los distraeré un poco. – Replico la rubia aun con el revolver aun en mano.

Esperemos que tenga resultado Migronette… - Dijo en Pip dentro de la cabeza de Serás.

**Serás le disparo a uno de los vampiros, pero este se movió de manera rápida**

**y el disparo dio a un enchufe de luz.**

**Siguió con el revolver al otro vampiro, pero con su otra mano saco un envase de metal**

**y lo lanzo a la pared**

**Este contenía alcohol que acelero el incendio que había comenzado por el disparo al enchufe de luz.**

Un incendio no nos detendrá. – Dijeron en unísono ambos vampiros que se lanzaron en dirección a Serás.

Eso lo Sé… - se dijo a sí misma la pelirrubia.

**Serás los mantuvo en las escaleras hasta que el Capitán llego a la salida**

**Tomo el extintor sin dudar y lo lanzo en dirección a Serás.**

**Serás sintió un cambio en el viento, proveniente del objeto de metal lanzado por el capitán a su dirección**

**A unos escasos segundos que este la alcanzara ella se lanzó hacia atrás evitándolo**

**Y se deslizo hasta la salida en el aire.**

**Dándole el tiempo exacto de disparar en dirección al tanque.**

**Viendo la reacción de los vampiros de sorpresa**

**La vampiresa solo les sonrió y gesticulo en sus labios**

Bang…

**En ese momento se produjo una explosión dentro del edificio**

**Serás cubrió justo a tiempo al capitán poniendo su cabeza en su pecho**

**y rodeándolo con los brazos hasta que cayeron lejos del edificio.**

**Cuando el capitán abrió los ojos vio que el lado derecho de serás se encontraba con quemaduras graves.**

**Aun así, se levantó a gran velocidad y lo levito a donde estaba el resto del equipo.**

¿Cómo está la situación aquí?

Neutralizamos a todos los enemigos, sin bajas Sra. Pero hay al menos 5 heridos que necesitan sangre. Ya están de camino a los vehículos.

Perfecto, Retirada, muévanse lo más rápido posible a la camioneta, nos encargaremos de los heridos con el vehículo en movimiento, deberemos tomar una ruta larga y confusa para el enemigo por si acaso. ¡Rápido!

**El equipo se movilizo rápidamente a la camioneta**

**Todos subieron a bordo, serás libero a Pip**

**Tocando la camioneta y este se desplazó desapercibido por todos abordo**

**para que creara una capa invisible sobre el vehículo.**

Estén atentos, podrían estarnos siguiendo.

Si, Sra.

Capitán Venga Conmigo.

**Mientras ella y el capitán trataban a los heridos en la mitad de la camioneta**

**Detrás de una cortina blanca improvisada.**

-Veamos…

**La rubia miro un pequeño refrigerador y saco el maletín de primeros Auxilios**

**Se desprendió en cinturón de su cintura y aplico un torniquete en el brazo de uno de ellos.**

Necesitaran una transfusión mientras regresamos a Hellsing…

**Miro de reojo y suspiro al ver que las pocas bolsas que llevaban servirían para los heridos.**

Bien, Empecemos.

**Serás comenzó sacar las bolsas de sangre y las agujas correspondientes**

**Al principio parecía muy tranquila, pero al introducir la aguja**

**Y observar la primera gota de sangre, sintió mucha sed**

**Sus ojos se tornaron más rojos de lo normal y el capitán lo noto sobresaltándose un poco**

**La siguió observando viendo como la vampiresa pasaba saliva constantemente.**

Fue muy ingenioso lo que hiciste en ese Edificio. – Menciono el Capitán tratando de captar su atención.

Podría decir lo mismo de ti…

¿Cómo lo hizo?

Sacar el revólver y tu botella sin que lo notaras, o ¿la explosión? – Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

La explosión…Sra. – Serás le dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a enfocarse en los heridos.

Un extintor líquido utilizado en incendios de origen eléctrico o de petróleo puede provocar descargas eléctricas o explosiones, ambas en algunos casos… Una vez Atendí un caso de una explosión dentro de un instituto ocasionado por incendio intencionado, por unos extinguidores, Fue obviamente muy bien planeado por un homicida psicópata.

Ese caso era investigado por parte de Hellsing – Pregunto incrédulo el capitán Evans.

NO… - Serás suspiro y su mirada se volvió fría y triste. - Yo alguna vez fui Policía…

**Saco una aguja y se disponía a conectar la última bolsa de sangre al último herido de la tropa**

**Pero su mano comenzó a temblar, y su visión se tornó algo borrosa por unos segundos.**

Otra vez… Me siento muy mareada. – Pensó la pelirrubia.

Me permite señora… - Dijo el capitán retirándole la aguja que tenía en la mano.

Si… - Serás vio al capitán angustiado a través de sus ojos Azules, de un momento a otro ya había acabado de atender al último herido.

**\- "Sera un valioso Capitán de esta brigada, alguien que se preocupa por su equipo, destaca por su agilidad y Amistad" – Pensó la Rubia**

No son heridas graves capitán, con esta transfusión estarán bien, en Hellsing tendrán una atención más profesional, Se lo prometo… no se preocupe – trato de tranquilizarlo la vampiresa.

En realidad, estoy preocupado por usted, Sra.

¿Eh? ¿Por mí? – Se sorprendió mucho la rubia al escuchar eso.

Se ve muy agotada, tiene quemaduras graves y su cuerpo no deja de temblar.

Nosotros tenemos habilidades de curación, no debería preocuparse por mí.

Sé que anteriormente tardaba aproximadamente unos 5 minutos en una recuperación aparentemente completa y ahora llevamos más de 20 minutos y parece no haber mejorado casi nada.

"Vaya, incluso es observador y muy meticuloso en su observación hacia todo lo que se le cruza" – Pensó para si misma.

**Serás lo miro algo acomplejada**

**¿Acaso la estaba vigilando Especialmente a Ella?**

No quise ser indiscreto solo que… supongo es curiosidad. – Dijo algo apenado el Capitán Evans

Es comprensible… - Dijo la Rubia de manera cortante.

Y justo ahora, usted cambio de expresión al ver la sangre de mis compañeros. Su mirada se volvió llena de necesidad, de deseo… Me pregunto si usted tiene Hambre.

¿Ah?… – Serás no sabía que Responder o cómo actuar ante lo que este hombre le decía con tanta sinceridad, sin sutileza.

Que Hombre tan más Extraño…

**Se limitó a esquivar la mirada del Capitán**

**Viendo su mano que tenía quemaduras al parecer de segundo grado**

**Se sentía agotada, Mareada y sin fuerzas**

**Pero acababa de alimentarse antes de salir a esa misión**

**¿Sería por la granada?**

**¿Perdió mucha sangre en el combate?**

**No recordaba pasar tanta sed desde antes de beber la sangre de Pip**

…

… - la rubia respiro entrecortado al sentir el aroma metálico en el aire, justo como sangre fresca.

\- Pensé que podría ayudarla con esto… - mostrando su mano cortada con un cuchillo.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que me estas Pidiendo… Capitán – Dijo Seriamente Serás Victoria.

**El ambiente se tornó algo pesado**

**Serás se encontraba muy pensativa**

\- Acaso esto tendría algún efecto sobre mí, si bebe ¿mi sangre? – Menciono con un tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo darte la misma vida que tengo ahora?... acaso no te interesa la inmortalidad – Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo.

\- A decir verdad… No. – Dijo muy firme en sus palabras, sin Duda.

**Serás lo Miro Perpleja**

**¿Era Posible?**

**0**

…

_**Flash Back** _

**Integra y Serás hablaban no mucho después de la batalla**

**Contra millenium, cuando integra comenzaba a perder la esperanza**

**Que Alucard Regresara a la Organización Hellsing**

**Ambas hablaban en la Oficina sobre algunos trabajos**

**Cuando Integra cambio de tema**

Desde la batalla contra Millenium, cuando te volviste un Vampiro por completo y Alucard desapareció, Tu maestro no pudo darte la Última lección, Así que creo que me tocara a mí hacerlo.

¿A qué se refiere?

No hace mucho que entraste al mundo de la obscuridad por tu maestro, y Creo que aun recuerdas el oscuro corazón de los Seres humanos… Son egoístas, Mentirosos y Muchos de ellos son Artistas en el Engaño.

Aun lo recuerdo

Ahora que eres libre de las ataduras de tu maestro, y a pesar de eso decidiste quedarte a mi lado, repitiéndome constantemente que Alucard volvería con nosotros… y espero que sea así, pero si no es así recuerda…

…

Tu Sangre es una reliquia cuando se mezcló con la de Alucard… y de igual forma tu podrías convertir a alguien en tu Aliado o en tu Enemigo. Y Deberás vivir con ello, se consiente y Piensa siempre en ello.

Si, Sir. Integra

_**Fin del Flash Back** _

Si busca una excusa, no creo que en el estado en el que se encuentra podríamos salir bien parados de un ataque a nosotros o a Hellsing…

"Solo necesito no morderlo, no mo…" – Pensó la Rubia.

**La rubia sin saber cuándo exactamente**

**Jalo al capitán Evans de la mano hacia su boca**

**Succionando la sangre de manera aprensiva**

**Que se perdió en el tiempo y …**

-Ggh … - La rubia salió del trance y observara al Capitán Evans Algo Pálido, la rubia se apartó Rápidamente.

\- Lo siento – Dijo sinceramente la rubia.

\- No se preocupe… - Respondió suavemente el Capitán. – Ya se ve mucho mejor…

-… - "Pero a qué precio" – Pensó la rubia para sí misma.

**Serás se acercó al capitán Evans y dejo que este reposara su cabeza mareada en su hombro**

**Por algunos Minutos**

-¡Hemos llegado! – Grito el conductor a la tropa.

**Se abrieron las puertas de la camioneta**

**Scarlett se encontraba enfrente de la camioneta esperando su llegada**

Señorita…

Por favor Scarlett… llame a los médicos para que atiendan a estos hombres inmediatamente, Hay que llevarlos a su habitación con cuidado, no vayan a desprender el suministro de sangre.

Si señora.

Yo me encargare del Capitán.

Estoy Bien, solo un poco mareado.

No replique a un superior y ponga su mano alrededor de mi cuello.

Pero…

Déjeme capitán, por favor

Está Bien, Sra.

**Cada soldado herido estaba siendo tratado por algunos médicos en sus respectivas habitaciones**

**Serás acompaño al capitán hasta su habitación y espero al médico que entrase a atenderlo**

Se lo encargo Doctor. – Dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en el hombro del capitán Evans antes de dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto.

… - El doctor la vio con algo de recelo, serás le sonrió tímidamente y salió pronto de su camino.

Vendré a ver cómo te encuentras mañana.

De Acuerdo Sra.

Buenas Noches.

**La vampiresa Regreso a cuarto Agotada**

**Abrió su Ataúd, y se recostó con violencia**

Ha sido un día muy Largo… no es así Pip

Si, Ya no siento el cuerpo

Hahaha, tú no tienes cuerpo físico ahora Pip – Dijo la rubia sonriente.

Como sea Migronette, Me siento cansado… me desconecto, Buenas noches.

Buenas Noches…. – Susurro.

**Serás miro sus manos casi curadas de las quemaduras**

**La sangre del capitán la reanimo muy rápida**

**Tal vez se debía a que era sangre fresca**

**Abrió y cerró la mano**

**Seguramente mañana estaría como nueva**

**Aún tenía muchas dudas sobre ese día.**

"¿Quiénes eran esos Vampiros? Talvez eran antiguos… Podría ser una opción eran más fuertes que ella, pero si era así que buscaban, ¿Eliminarme?, ¿Porque? Y si eran tan poderosos porque no lo hicieron, más bien parecían divertirse de lastimarme… No recuerdo haberlos visto nunca… y eso de que tenemos un Amigo en Común… ¿Alucard?" – La rubia se giró boca abajo al imaginar el rostro de su Amo.

"No quiero molestarlo con esto, está tomando un descanso después de todo lo que paso… y nada grave ha pasado… y no estoy segura que sea el "Amigo" que mencionan."- Se rasco la cabeza muy confundida y regreso a mirar el techo.

Aunque… - A la mente vino el Capitán Evans – Ahora sé porque no le interesa la Inmortalidad… Algunas de sus memorias siguen en mi cabeza…

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.- Carta Inesperada**

**Una Nube de humo espesa de dispersa y se muestra la siguiente escena**

Nunca creí que fueras tan coordinado para usar cualquiera de tus manos y lanzar cuchillos justo al centro del blanco Hijo, Lo llevas en la sangre… quieres formar parte del espectáculo, aunque seas un niño creo que todos se asombraran de tus habilidades. – Dijo un hombre aproximadamente de 35 años, cabello negro y ojos grises a un niño de pelo negro y ojos azules…

Me gustaría mucho papá. – Sonrió el niño lanzando un cuchillo con la mano izquierda que dio justo en el blanco.

**Otra espesa nube cubre la escena y se desvanece a cabo de unos segundos**

Yo no tuve nada que ver en el incendio Señor

Sabes los fenómenos que se encuentran en los circos son una escoria de nuestra sociedad, pero ver que uno de ellos quemo el circo por completo matando a toda su familia y amigos es… Sorprendente

¡YO NO LO HICE!

Lo que digas fenómeno…

**La nube cambio de nuevo**

**y mostro al joven capitán Evans deplorable en una celda pequeña totalmente descuidada**

**Sin una cama y solo con un bote sucio rodeado de algunas ratas.**

Al parecer no era mentira lo que dijiste, las pruebas no caen sobre ti, así que lárgate… - Evans no tenía la fuerza de moverse, estaba sediento y solo veía sombras y algunos murmullos a lo lejos.

¿Qué no me oíste basura?, Dije ¡Lárgate! – Al no ver respuesta de Evans dio un silbido y unos hombres lo sacaron de la comisaria a la calle lanzándolo como si no fuera un ser humano.

**La espesa capa de humo cambio rápidamente a una joven que se apiado de Evans y le dio un poco de agua al verlo en la calle, con hambre y sin nadie que lo ayudara.**

**La joven era Hermosa, tenía una piel muy delicada, mejillas rosadas**

**y el cabello café claro y ojos color miel.**

**Y al parecer esa mujer ayudo en todo lo que pudo a Evans**

**Porque en la siguiente escena ambos parecían vivir juntos**

**Junto con un bebe no mayor de 6 meses en los brazos de Evans**

**que tenía las facciones de Ambos.**

-Vuelvo en unas horas, vuelvo con algo de comida, las voy a extrañar…

-Y nosotras a ti…

**El sol Callo y Evans volvió a su hogar, una pequeña casa improvisada con materiales burdos**

**Pero era su Hogar, el cual habían formado con sus propias manos, aunque había algo diferente**

**No se veía tan cálido como siempre, estaba obscureciendo y no había una vela encendida, ni ruidos.**

-¿Cielo? ¿Dónde están?

**Evans camino dentro de su hogar iluminado por la luz de la luna buscando a su esposa y a su hija.**

**Un ruido llamo su atención, Una madera hueca en una de las habitaciones continuas**

**La pisada era pesada, tenía miedo, pero camino hacia esa habitación**

**De camino su terror creció al ver unas manchas de sangre en el suelo.**

**Su respiración estaba entrecortada, su corazón latía tan fuerte.**

**Pero sus pies no pararon.**

-Por favor respondan…

**Al llegar al destino de la habitación donde se producían los ruidos**

**Vio un gran charco de sangre y un bulto en el suelo, la luz no daba directamente, pero podría reconocer ese vestido**

**Era el vestido que llevaba su esposa antes de despedirse ese día.**

…

**El crujido de nuevo se hizo evidente.**

**Entre las sombras un ser de estatura grande se acercaba a la luz.**

**Un gruñido y al acercarse a él, cuando la luz toco su cuerpo era un Lobo**

**Un lobo parado en 2 patas con apariencia de hombre.**

**Sus garras estaban manchadas de sangre.**

Hombre lobo: Pequeño humano insignificante

Evans: ¿Que eres? …

Hombre Lobo: Que importa si te lo explico, estarás muerto en poco tiempo…

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre lobo se lanzó en dirección de Evans**

**Él pudo esquivarlo y este corrió hacia la cocina, sintiendo como este ser**

**estaba detrás de él cazándolo para matarlo.**

**Al llegar a la cocina el hombre lobo se lanzó y logro rasguñar gravemente su pierna derecha**

**Evans cayó al suelo tomo la musa y la dejo caer, en esta había un cuchillo**

**Lo tomo con fuerza y se lo clavo en uno de sus ojos**

**Este se enfocó en el dolor de su ojo, Evans aprovecho para levantarse como pudo**

**Y llegar a su pequeña habitación y sacar de un cajón un cuchillo de plata que era de su padre.**

Hombre Lobo: No importa cuánto corras, o cuánto tiempo te escondas, te matare de igual manera y me comeré tus entrañas.

**Evans escondió en cuchillo en su espalda y dejó que el lobo se lanzara sobre él, cuando esté dispuesta de morderle el cuello, saco el cuchillo y se lo clavo en el corazón.**

…

**Al hacerlo este comenzó a pulverizarse hasta quedar en cenizas.**

**La nube desapareció regresando la conciencia a Evans**

**En su Habitación**

**Había sido su pesadilla, el sueño que lo atormentaba desde ese día.**

**Se levantó de su cama con pesar viendo la venda de su mano, recordando lo sucedido.**

**Debía ver a Serás Victoria.**

**Así que partió a su Oficina.**

…

**Serás estaba en la Oficina tratando de poner orden a algunos perotes**

**No eran muchos, pero había que revisarlos con cuidado para ver las acciones a seguir.**

**Dependiendo de la amenaza y la cantidad de hombres que poseían ahora.**

Serás: Con la cantidad de hombres que tenemos sanos, tendremos que realizar muchas de estas misiones nosotros, Pip.

Pip: Eso es un riesgo que ya sabias Migronette

Serás: Lo sé, debo pensar en una nueva estrategia, no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez. Debo ser un líder, proteger a mis hombres, y el nombre de esta institución.

**El crujido de la puerta, la saco de sus pensamientos.**

**Era el capitán Evans.**

Evans: Sra, amm su ayudante no está y me tome la libertad de pasar.

Serás: ¿Capitán Evans, Como sigue?

Evans: mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar

Serás: como no hacerlo, si esta así es por mi culpa, por ayudarme.

Evans: Usted Ayudo a mis hombres, los rescato incluso con la necesidad que tenía, y yo hice lo mismo porque ahora somos un equipo. Debemos estar unidos.

**Serás sonrió ante esta declaración**

Serás: Gracias, Capitán. Y A que debo la visita.

Evans: En realidad venía a ver si puedo ayudarle en algo mientras nos da informes de la próxima misión.

Serás: Bueno ahora debo revisar unos documentos para ver y planificar estas misiones con cuidado. Me gustaría mucho su opinión cuando termine las estrategias, si no tiene inconveniente.

Evans: Sería un honor.

Serás: Pero es un buen momento que apareciera por aquí. Tengo algo para usted.

Evans: Sra.?

Serás: Por favor después de lo que paso insisto que me llame Serás.

Evans: Tratare

Serás: Le he mandado a hacer esto.

**Sacando un maletín obscuro, lo abrió y lo giro hacia él.**

**Dentro de unas cuchillas de plata, más grandes de las que el usualmente usaba.**

Serás: Estas le serán de mayor utilidad en la siguiente batalla. Un amigo cercano de la organización me hizo el favor de conseguirlas y de mandarlas bendecir. Así que serán una mejor arma.

Evans: Se lo agradezco, Sra. Serás.

**Evans se acercó para verlas, cuando Scarlett entro a la oficina.**

Scarlett: Disculpen por interrumpir, pero le llego una carta Srta. Victoria.

Serás: Muchas Gracias.

**Serás vio el remitente, era de Alucard**

Serás: Los molesto si me dejan sola un momento.

Evans: Por supuesto, con permiso.

Scarlett: con permiso.

**Llego otra carta para Seras**

…

_Chica Policía:_

_La ruidosa debes ser tú, Chica policía…_

_¿Qué más quieres que escriba?, ¿La forma de las nubes?, ¿El color de la Noche?_

_Escribo solamente lo relevante e importante, no le veo e caso escribir algo más…_

_En cuanto a Transilvania… Talvez deberías verlo por ti misma un día, debo decir que las palabras no son suficientes para describirla._

_Atte. A_

**Seras empezó a responder la carta de Alucard.**

Para A:

No soy ruidosa, solo expresó lo que siento, Talvez un día deberías tratar de hacer lo mismo.

Solo para saber más sobre lo que haces por simple curiosidad, comunicarnos más, saber más del otro…

Espero un día recibir una invitación formal suya para conocer Transilvania, Hasta entonces tratare de hacerme una idea.

ATTE: SV.

**Scarlett entro de abrupto a la oficina**

**De manera torpe y nerviosa**

Scarlett – Disculpe por molestarla señorita Victoria, pero un Cura trajo esta carta personalmente y… me dijo que se la entregará de inmediato.

Seras Victoria - ¿Un Cura? … (Extendió la mano para tomar la carta)

**Al tratar de tomar la carta con su mano descubierta le quemo la mano y la soltó de inmediato, dando un paso para atrás.**

Serás victoria – (Pensó) ¿Agua Bendita o Papel con escritos benditos?

Pip – Parece una Amenaza Migronette

Serás Victoria – (Pensó) Parece un Juego de niños… Pero tienes razón para nosotros es una Amenaza…

Scarlett – Lo siento señorita no sabía que…

Serás – No se preocupe, debí imaginármelo (sacando unos guantes del escritorio)

Scarlett – Realmente lo siento señorita (recogiendo la carta y esperando a que ella le indicase que se la diera de nuevo)

Serás –No te disculpes no fue tu culpa y Gracias Scarlett, (tomando la carta) ya puedes retirarte

Scarlett – Si Señorita, Con su Permiso.

**La carta era blanca mate con solo el remitente en la parte de enfrente con letra manuscrita dorada y a la ve verso venía el sello rojo oficial de una orden eclesiástica, ya que se caracterizaba por una cruz.**

Seras - Lo que temía… la sección 13 de Iscariote, la sección secreta del Vaticano.

Pip – Esos locos fanáticos de nuevo, ¿que querrán ahora?

Seras Victoria – Lo que siempre han querido…

Pip – pensé que no iban a integrar una nueva orden tan pronto…

Serás Victoria – No olvides quien es la nueva estrella de esa orden…

Pip – ¿No crees que debes informarle a Alucard sobre esto?

Seras Victoria – No, El tiene suficientes problemas ahora y si lo molesto con esto… Solo seré una carga más. Además, estoy a cargo de esta organización, Lo arreglare por mi cuenta.

**Seras decidió ocultar lo de la carta del Vaticano a Alucard…**

**Sintió que la razón por la que se fue, fuera la que fuera era lo suficientemente grande para dejar todo en irse.**

**Interrumpir su recuperación o su tiempo de encontrar lo que perdió solo lo retrasaría o lo hundiría más en volver, esa evidente la depresión que sufría.**

Seras Victoria – Tendremos que encargarnos de este "santo" por nuestra cuenta Pip…

**Seras tomo el abre cartas dudando si abrirla en ese momento…**

**Pero debía ver su contenido, para saber como manejará lo que vendría.**

**Introdujo el abre cartas y rompió la parte superior de la carta con furia y saco el contenido.**

_"Estimada: Señorita Seras Victoria; Se le solicita una reunión con el consejo de protección inglesa como jefa de la agencia Hellsing solicitada por La convención de los Doce y la Sección 13 de Iscariote en la fecha establecida el día: 11 agosto de este Año. Para manejar ciertos Asuntos que le interesan a ambas organizaciones. Esperamos su respuesta lo más pronto posible. Firmado por: Heineken Wolfe"_

Pip – Me huele a una trampa

Serás Victoria – Lo sé, pero no podemos negarnos a asistir al ser una de las Agencias de protección de Inglaterra, pero tampoco podemos ignorar el hecho que trataron de matarnos hace Años debemos estar preparados para todo.

Fin


	6. La junta

**Capítulo 6.- La Junta**

**Había pasado un mes desde la carta, en unos 3 días debía asistir a la junta. Estaba nerviosa, no podía dejar de pensar que era una trampa, por un lado, quería pedir el consejo de su maestro, pero por otro sabía que no quería molestarlo con temas que no le eran de importancia y sobre todo que le recordaban a Integra.**

**Este Mes había sido agotador, atendiendo unas extrañas expansiones de Ghuls en diferentes áreas de Inglaterra.**

**Estaba segura que eran creados por un vampiro sintético o varios, los cuales no se hallaban en las áreas de expansión, sin rastro que seguir. A pesar de todos los problemas y la preocupación de esa carta había encontrado en Evans un buen amigo y de mucha confianza.**

Serás Victoria – Sabes Pip, no quiero molestar a Alucard con esto. Pero debo protegerme por si esa junta es una trampa.

Pip – Se cuál es tu plan, pero ¿crees que ese chico Evans valga de tu confianza?

Serás Victoria – Al igual que yo, viste esas imágenes de su memoria cuando bebimos su sangre. Sabemos el motivo por el cual odia a los monstruos.

Pip – ¿Eso te incluye a ti, no lo crees?

Serás Victoria – Quiero pensar que el odia solo a los monstros que atentan contra los inocentes.

Pip – Espero que no te equivoques con el

Serás Victoria – Yo también.

**Serás guardo una carta en el cajón de su escritorio y lo guardo con llave.**

Serás victoria – Debemos preparar todo para nuestro viaje a Italia.

Pip – Entraremos en la boca del Lobo.

**Serás Victoria Preparo el Jet privado y toda la documentación para salir al siguiente día para Italia. Ya estaba todo listo solo faltaba hablar en privado con el capitán Evans. Así que se dirigió a su alcoba en la noche y toco su puerta.**

**Cuando le abrió este se encontraba sorprendido de verla.**

Evans – Todo se encuentra bien Serás?

Serás Victoria – Si, Bueno en realidad no tanto. Sabes que mañana me iré de viaje a una junta importante y quisiera pedirte un favor.

Evans – Dígame

Serás Victoria - necesito que entregues algo si es que yo no regreso

Evans – Porque no habría de regresar?

Serás Victoria – Las personas que iré a ver no son Agradables con alguien, como yo. Puedo defenderme sola, pero si algo sale mal confió en ti para que envíes una carta que está dentro de mi escritorio, se abre con esta llave. La dejo desde hoy a tu cargo cada vez que salga.

Evans – No prefiere que vaya con usted y la ayude por si algo pasa?

Serás Victoria – No quiero arriesgarte, son personas peligrosas, además me es más importante que envíes esto. ¿Podría salvarme la vida, entiendes?

Evans – De acuerdo.

Serás Victoria – Parto mañana en la noche y debería volver máximo 2 días después.

Evans – Nos vemos, Serás.

**Apenas se ocultó el sol, serás abordo el avión que la llevaría a Italia. Respiro hondo y oculto su nerviosismo, no tenía por qué mostrar debilidad, no ante ellos.**

**El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto, al descender un carro negro la esperaba para llevarla al destino de la cita.**

**El conductor no dijo ni una palabra. Serás podía ver el bello paisaje de Italia, hasta que llegaron a un edificio cerca del duomo de Milán.**

**El conductor se detuvo y le abrió la puerta a serás apuntando a ese edificio. En la entrada estaba nada menos que Heineken Wolfe.**

Heineken Wolfe – Así que te atreviste a venir sin más que 2 hombres de escolta?

Serás victoria - No es como si necesitara protección Heineken.

Heineken Wolfe – Te crees mucho, ¿no lo crees?

**Serás solo sonrió y paso de el sin responderle.**

**Un cura le guio el camino a una gran sala con varias sillas ocupadas por curas**

**algunos agentes de Iscariote y unos rostros que no se le hacían conocidos.**

Sacerdote – Por favor, tome asiento Srta. Victoria.

Serás Victoria – Gracias.

**Serás se sentó en la silla vacía, y espero a que alguno de los presentes comenzara con la junta**

Sacerdote – Como sabrá señorita victoria, todos los presentes pertenecemos a una distinguida agencia encargada de eliminar a aquellos seres que amenacen a la sociedad y a la santa iglesia católica – dijo el cura cruzando los brazos mirando a Serás con odio.

Sacerdote 2 – La agencia Hellsing tiene el mismo fin que todos los presentes de eta mesa. Y por esa razón asistimos a esta reunión para mantener los lazos entre todos los presentes y proteger Inglaterra y a la Iglesia.

Sacerdote 3 - Así era… cuando la empresa Hellsing era dirigida por la honorable familia Hellsing perteneciente a la iglesia protestante, hasta que murió su última dependencia Integra Hellsing

Serás Victoria - Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing me dejo la agencia Hellsing bajo mi mando, como su última voluntad y juicio.

Heineken Wolfe - Lo cual nos lleva hasta aquí, la directora Integra no podía dejar al mando a alguien como tú

Serás Victoria - Así lo Hizo.

Heineken Wolfe - No tenía el Derecho

Serás Victoria - A que te refieres, como usted Excelencia lo menciono ella era la única heredera a cargo de la agencia. Y al no haber un heredero directo ella podía decidir en dejar el cargo a algún pariente secundario de la rama Hellsing o nombrar a una persona de su confianza en tomar su lugar después de su defunción.

Sacerdote 2 - Así es, así está estipulado, pero como usted lo dijo, era a un descendiente secundario o una **Persona** de su confianza.

Sacerdote 1 - Y Que es usted; es un monstruo, uno de los un les nos especializamos en cazar cada una de las presentes organizaciones incluyendo la suya.

Serás Victoria - A que quieren llegar con esto, trataran de revocarme el poder que me dejo _Sir Integra_ _Fairbrook_ _Wingates_ _Hellsing, y tomar mi lugar en la agencia._

Heineken Wolfe - Suena a una propuesta

Serás Victoria - ¿Esto es una amenaza?

Sacerdote 4 - Por supuesto que no señorita victoria, pero debe entender lo difícil y delicada que es esta situación, para todos los presentes en la mesa.

Serás Victoria - No lo comprendo, si esto no es una amenaza entonces…

Sacerdote 2 - Usted es un monstruo aquel que nosotros la sección 13 del Iscariote se ha combatido por años, así como la orden de Caballeros Protestantes y ahora está aquí representando a Hellsing. Y no todos los presentes estamos de acuerdo con ello, Así que Entre las peticiones racionales de algunos de los presentes esta que Usted debe renunciar al cargo que se le fue dado por _Sir Integra_ _Fairbrook_ _Wingates_ _Hellsing de manera pública, y el consejo le dará una indemnización por dejar un cargo de esa magnitud y garantiza la seguridad se su gente dentro de Hellsing y la Suya._

Serás Victoria - Y dentro de las NO racionales cual estarían…

Heineken Wolfe - Matarte de una maldita vez, Monstruo - Dijo sacando su arma y apuntándole

**Pip Salió del cuerpo de victoria y apunto para defenderla**

Sacerdote 4 - Basta esto es una Plática Racional.

Serás Victoria - Pip baja las armas, ya los oíste.

Sacerdote 4 - Tú también…. – dijo el sacerdote refiriéndose a Heineken Wolfe.

Serás Victoria - ¿Racional?, Bien les diré que bajo la petición de Integra al quedarme al mando el respaldo que ella dejo fue una petición hacia la familia real, lo cual me deja legítimamente a mi como heredera si mal no recuerdo. En cuanto al trabajo creo que me he mantenido al margen y he mantenido un buen trabajo hacia la Iglesia protestante con para que duden de mi por mis orígenes

Sacerdote – A excepción del pueblo….

Serás Victoria - Ese pueblo fue eliminado de la amenaza y fue reconstruido por nosotros para fuera habitable nuevamente

Heineken Wolfe - Pero no capturo al vampiro, no podría ser un amigo suyo y por eso lo dejo escapar

Serás Victoria - Como te Atreves a insinuarlo.

Heineken Wolfe – Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Serás Victoria – No era ningún conocido mío.

Sacerdote – Señorita victoria, se le ha convocado precisamente para hablar de sobre lo que procede, como usted sabe la organización Hellsing fue creada para terminar con los monstros que atentan contra nuestra santa iglesia protestante. Usted fue nombrada directora y a pocos meces del mismo ha habido un gran incidente, una masacre donde el asesino salió invicto y no fue capturado, algo que no había pasado bajo el mando de sir Integra. Lo cual nos lleva a cuestionar su liderazgo como directora de Hellsing.

Serás Victoria – Lo entiendo.

Sacerdote – No queremos contradecir los últimos deseos de la Srta. Integra, así que la mantendremos en vigilancia como directora. Le pediremos que capture a ese monstro y que no haya ningún incidente en un año y aceptaremos que una persona como usted dirige Hellsing, pero si no es así le pediremos su renuncia definitiva de Hellsing.

Sacerdote 2 - Esto es un ultimátum donde todos los presentes hemos votado y es nuestra última palabra.

**No había mucho que pudiera decir Serás para opinar al respecto 2 de los sacerdotes parecían tener algo en su contra, y los otros 2 eran neutrales, pero era obvio el desprecio de Heineken Wolfe.**

Serás Victoria – Lo comprendo.

Sacerdote – Perfecto. Esta sesión queda terminada pueden retirase todos los presentes y que dios los acompañe.

**Heineken Wolfe le daba una sonrisa maléfica a Serás Victoria**

**Serás se levantó y salió de la iglesia con un ojo a sus espaldas aun esperando un ataque por parte de la iglesia, pero al parecer no pensaban hacerlo.**

**Pero la amenaza sobre Hellsing iba muy en serio.**

**Ahora tenía esa presión encima, de por si la responsabilidad que tenía era pesada ahora estaba bajo el ojo de la iglesia buscando por un fallo.**

Serás Victoria – No sé si pueda con esto Pip.

Pip – Claro que podrás. Puedes con esto y con mas, además nada se compara en la batalla en Londres. Así que estoy seguro que saldrás de esta de pie Migronette.

Fin


	7. Capítulo 7.- Estrategia

**Los días se convirtieron en meses**

**Y si pasaron 6 meses**

**Donde las cartas eras cortas y algunas sin sentido**

**Pero cada vez que las leía…**

**Lo sentía cerca de ella**

**Era su único consuelo en su ausencia**

**Eso y los dulces sueños que tampoco cambiaban**

**Tenía muchas presiones ahora**

**La amenaza de los 13**

**Los vampiros que amenazaban con su persona**

**Nuevos ataques y cada paso podría ser el fin de Hellsing**

**La presión la tenia controlada.**

**Serás se encontraba en su oficina leyendo la última carta que le había mandado Alucard. Al parecer ya se había acomodado en Transilvania y ya no tenía problemas con las tarjetas de crédito y parecía estar disfrutando su tiempo a solas. Ella no tenía el valor para contarle los problemas a los cuales se enfrentaba. No quería arrebatarle el descanso que tanto anhelaba.**

**Solo se limitó a suspirar, y guardar la carta al escuchar los pasos de la persona que caminaba directo a su oficina.**

**Espero a escuchar los golpes en la puerta, aunque ella ya sabía que quien se trataba, su sentido auditivo ya identificaba el modo de caminar de cada persona dentro de Hellsing, el peso en el que dejaban caer sus pies al caminar.**

**Knock – Knock**

Serás Victoria – Adelante.

Evans – Serás, puedo tener unas palabras contigo

Serás Victoria – por supuesto, Adelante siéntate.

**En esos meses el Capitán Evans y Ella había cultivado una amistad y unidad al formar a las nuevas tropas de Hellsing juntos. Era su Amigo y la una de las pocas personas en las cuales confiaba dentro de Hellsing.**

Serás Victoria – ¿Que sucede?

Evans – No quiero sonar como un quisquilloso, pero nuestras armas están en deterioro y creo que necesitan de más mantenimiento u ordenar algunas nuevas, los últimos ataques no han sido demasiado, pero creo que para tener un mejor rendimiento y eficacia…

Serás Victoria – Por supuesto, no lo negare. Sera un poco difícil encontrar un cura que las bendiga sin juzgarnos, pero siempre puedo pedirle un favor para que estas nuevas armas sean de utilidad en las siguientes misiones.

Evans – Siguen los problemas con la Iglesia?

Serás Victoria – al parecer están dando el consejo a sus seguidores de negarnos o limitar al mínimo su ayuda a esta institución. Lo cual nos está dificultando las cosas.

Evans – Si conseguir las armas nuevas es un problema para usted creo que podríamos…

Serás Victoria – Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que mis hombres pelearan con armas bajo la calidad necesaria para preservar su seguridad y efectividad, lo sabe bien capitán.

Evans – Me leyó el pensamiento?

Serás Victoria – lo siento a veces no lo hago con intensión simplemente mis sentidos están alertos. No te preocupes conseguiré el armamento necesario.

Evans – La veo angustiada… hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Serás Victoria – tal vez, pero ahora no. Aunque no dudo que llegue el momento en que le pida un favor extraño

Evans – a que se refiere?

**Serás solo sonrió y espero en silencio a que entrara su secretaria Scarlett.**

Scarlett – ¿Disculpe, los interrumpo?

Serás Victoria – Esta Bien, ¿qué noticias hay?

Scarlett – es otro ataque, señorita.

Serás Victoria – ¿Donde?

Scarlett - Cheddar Village

**Serás se quedó petrificada un momento, ¿porque ahí? La pregunta sobraba, sin duda eran ellos, y algo estaban tramando. ¿Una trampa? Era lo más probable.**

Serás victoria – ¿Situación?

Scarlett – al parecer un brote de gouhls que están atormentando al pueblo.

Serás Victoria – Alguna señal del vampiro que los comenzó a crear

Scarlett – La unidad aérea solo capto ghouls, señorita.

Serás Victoria – ¿Cantidad?

Scarlett – al menos 50 ghouls, señorita, pero en aumento.

Serás Victoria – Debemos apresurarnos entonces, Scarlett prepara un avión el Capitán y yo organizaremos un grupo pequeño pero escogido con los mejores hombres.

Scarlett – De acuerdo señorita, me retiro.

Serás Victoria – Capitán sígame…

**Evans siguió a Serás a través de unas escaleras ocultas hacia el sótano.**

**Hasta llegar a una puerta roja.**

Evans – ¿A dónde vamos?

Serás Victoria – Necesitamos Armas, tengo unas cuantas guardadas detrás de esta puerta.

Evans – Donde las consiguió.

Serás Victoria – Las mando hacer un viejo amigo, no pensé llegar a necesitarlas porque no había un enemigo poderoso, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, los vampiros que nos atacaron son peligrosos, por eso llevare estas armas y a nuestros mejores hombres, este ataque no me parece una coincidencia y menos en ese lugar… Quiero pocos no quiero que pase una tragedia, por eso quiero pedirle 2 favores capitán.

Evans – Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayúdala?

Serás Victoria – estos seres, estos vampiros han venido por mí, ellos mismos me lo han dicho. No sé cuál sea su plan, pero no quiero que mis problemas afecten a mi equipo o… a ti. Así que, si se ven amenazados, si están en peligro quiero que los saques de ahí, no pienses en mí. La responsabilidad del equipo caerá en ti y quiero que me prometas que la mayoría saldrá con vida de Cheddar Village.

Evans – Pero, ¿usted?

Serás Victoria – Puedo defenderme sola Capitán y aunque no fuera así no quiero que mis manos estén manchadas con las personas que confiaron en Hellsing y en mí.

**La mirada de Evans estaba confusa ella no quería entrar en su mente, pero sus pensamientos eran tan altos. Sabía que él no quería dejarla, su honor se lo impedía la amistad que había hecho con ella y su deber. No quería aceptar esas órdenes.**

Serás Victoria – Prométamelo.

Evans – Lo prometo.

**Serás sintió un peso menos en su espalda. Serás abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, estaba algo polvosa, era la habitación de Walter así que prendió la luz y busco en su escritorio varias cajas.**

Serás victoria – son estas cajas, dentro hay varias armas especiales

**Serás abrió la primera caja y había un arma de plata, como las que Alucard solía usar.**

Evans – es hermosa, porque no la usas?

Serás victoria – esta arma no era para mí, además no es muy de mi estilo.

Evans – si no era para usted, entonces?

Serás Victoria – era de mi maestro, pero no la llego a usar ya que sentía que para el necesitaba un arma… más impresionante. Pero bueno eso era porque era algo, especial. Pero es una muy buena arma.

Evans - …

Serás Victoria – Tómela, se ve que es de su agrado. Si mal no recuerdo está hecha completamente de Plata, recarga rápida, tiro rápido, pero es algo pesada.

Evans – Me gusta el peso.

Serás victoria – Es suya, entonces. Bueno Ayúdeme a llevar estas 5 cajas. Debemos apresurarnos.

**Serás y Evans llevan las cajas a una camioneta negra donde está el resto de su equipo para dirigirse a Cheddar.**

…

**Alucard caminaba por las calles obscuras de Transilvania, viendo como la civilización había cambiado incluso en su pequeña ciudad. Miraba las tiendas por la calle que caminaba hasta que una tienda llamo su atención. Una tienda de muñecas antiguas.**

**Entre esas muñecas había una en especial con la apariencia muy parecida a Serás Victoria antes de ser mordida por él. Su corto cabello rubio, ojos azules con la piel clara y sus mejillas coloradas.**

**Se quedó viendo cada detalle de la muñeca a través del cristal de la tienda, hasta que decidió entrar y la compro sin motivo, talvez era la nostalgia que le daba no oír su voz o sentir su presencia.**

Alucard - Debería visitarla en las fechas festivas o invitarla a venir aquí?

**Fin del capitulo**


End file.
